how to love your dragon
by destielis4ever
Summary: this is a H.T.T.Y.D fan fiction with a twist like  what would happen if hiccup was Hicca what if Astrid was Aston and she hated him what if toothless had special ability that no other type of dragon has find that out and more...(toothcup)
1. I hit it

**HICCA'S P.O.V:**

"This is berk iths twelve days nh from hopeless and a few degrees from frezing to death it i located soildly on the meridian of misery. now you are probably wondering that's awful why don't we leave well its because were vikings we have stubbornness issues also we've been here for seven generations but every single building is new . berks not that bad though we have fishing,hunting,and a charming view of the sunset the only down sides are the pest were most places have rats or spiders we have' i thought then i was about to go out when a fire blast came at me so i slammed the door fast the fire lightened my house up with light to see me a gangly viking teen with my elbow long Ambur hair and forest green eyes wearing a green dress with brown leggings and a fur vest i then whispered "dragons"

'hi my name is hicca haddock great name i know especially for a girl but it could be worse parents believe hideous names will frighting off gnomes and trolls like are charming vikingness wouldn't do that' dragons sweep back and forth. as i was dodging axes and fire blast a burly gets tossed from an explosion, witch in results he hits me and knocks me down when getting up he yells "arrrggggg" then sees me and says cheerily but insanely at the same time"mornin" 'meet the neighbors Hork the hagared, Burnthair the broad , Phlegma the fierce. when passing by i hear a few 'what are you doing out' 'get back inside' and 'get inside' i then suddenly get picked up by the back of my shirt by no other 'that's stoic the vast chief of are village' he then asks accusingly to the crowd "hicca what is she" then to me"what are you doing out again get inside" he then drops me ' they say when he was a baby he ripped a dragons head clean off of its shoulders do i believe it' i thought he then picks up a wagon and threw it at a dragon 'yes i do' i thought i was then off again. when i got to the forge i was on my way to the door when someone grabbed me with a hook and pulled me throuh the window by my shirt i let out a little yelp then said person said "awe nice of you to join the party i thought you were carried off" "what who me they wouldn't know what to do with all this" i said then did a cute pose with my hands on my hip's i then grabbed my apron and put it on 'oh incase you were wondering the meat head with the attitude and interchangeable hand is my God father and mentor Gobber I've been his apprentices since i was little well littler' "well they need tooth picks don't they?" said Gobber i just gave him a deadpanned glare i then look out the window and see the only other teens on berk my cousin snoutline she's a jerk ,fishlegs he's friendly , the twins ruffnut and tuffnut let's say they like destruction and (hatefully) aston i used to have a major crush on him empisize used to you see since i was 5 i had a crush on him till about a year ago i came to my sences and reilized what a big jerk he is i got over him but still thier job is cooler then a cool explosion erupted around them making them look even cooler then Gobber pulled me by my cloths again through the window"aw come on let me out please,i need to make my mark" i almost pleaded "oh you've made plenty of marks , all i n the wrong places." gobber responded "please two minuties. ill kill dragon. my life will get infinitely better. i might even get a date." i told Gobber he then said "You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe" gobber then grabs a bola (2 iron ball connecting by rope)"you can't even through one of these." Then a viking came and grabbed the Bola and through it at a gronkle I then went and got my invention and told Gobber "yeah but this will throw it for me" I patted it's side and it shot prematurely Gobber dodged the blast but the viking behind him wasn't so luky he got it right in the head I winced that gotta hurt "see that right there is what I'm talking about" gobber said I then justified my invention by saying "mild calibration issues" "no hicca if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you have to stop all...this" he just gestured to all of me "but you just gestured to all of me" I said he then said "that's it stop being all if you" then I said threatenly "ohhh" "ohhh yes" said Gobber mimicking me I then said " You sir are playing a very dangerous game keeping all this raw vikingness contained there will be consequences. " Gobber then tosses me a sword and says "I'll take my chances sword. Sharpen. Now" I then log it to the grinding wheel. I then stew fascinated

'One day I'm going to get out there because killing a dragon is everything around here' I then see anders gathering like seagulls on a semingly vacant house 'a badder head should at least get me noticed'

The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans 'grockles are tough taking down one of those would definitely get me a boyfriend'A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.'A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status. ' i thought as A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT.'And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. ' It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothlessgrin. Suddenly I hear, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead.'But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the- ' then a bunch of vikings yell "night fury get down"Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS. The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. 'This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and... 'The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.'...never one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.' Gobber then trades his hammer for an axe gobber then says"an the fort, Hicca, they need me out there! "Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean. "Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. A smirk then crosses my face. WHAM! I push my wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. I weave through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as my legs can carry me. Then while doing so I hear from other vikings saying to me " Hicca, where are you going!" Or" Come back here!" I replied to them "I know be right back" I then reach a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and i drops the handles to the ground. I cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of my contraption. I drop a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. I listen, with my eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. I hear the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turn my aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.i then mutter to myself " Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." Then KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. I pull the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH. I count belive it "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that? "My victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff. "Except for you." I run through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on my heels Vikings scatter as i dodge a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. I duck behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around me. I peer around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. I turn back to find it leering at me, blocking my escape. It takes a deep breath. I am finished i thought but. Suddenly, the chief LEAPS between us, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke. Then he says "You're all out." He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, the chief turns to me 'oh there's one more thing you need to know' "sorry..Dad" I say Then some Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes my dad , awaiting his response. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury. "Then my dad grabs me by the back scruff of my collar and hauls me away, fuming with embarrassment. " It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it- " then my dad says very loudly"STOP! Just...stop." He releases me. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly."Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed! " my dad says i looks around. All eyes are upon me"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" I said A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously. Then my dad says "This isn't a joke, Hicca, Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" I then replied with "I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad." "You are many things, Hicca. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Ow that Stings. I look around to see many nods of agreement." Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up. "My dad then lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads me through the walk of shame. We pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker. Tuffnut says "Quite the performance. "SNOTLOUT the says " I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" I then replied sarcasticly" Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so... "i avoid Aston's glare and heads up toward a large house my house, standing prominently on the hill above the others. I then tell gobber "I really did hit one. "GOBBER then says "Sure, Hicca.""He never listens. ""Well, it runs in the family." "And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Then I said in the best impression of my dad "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large BOY with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. Is not only a girl butThis is also a talking fish bone.I bet if I was a boy things would be a lot easier" Gobber then tried to help by saying "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like or even the fact your a girl. It's what's inside that he can't stand." I did say tried right I then gave him a deadpanned stare that said was that spoked to help then said sarcasticly "Thank you, for summing that up. "We then reach the doorway. GOBBESAYS then " Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." I SIGHS heavily. " I just want to be one of you guys." Gobber eyes me sympathetically. I then turn and go through the front door. And straight out the back door. I hurryoff into the woods, determined.

A/N

So how is that please comment until next time bye


	2. gobber talk

**STOIC'S P.O.V:**

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." I say then sink my blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons. I then say "One more search. Before the ice sets in." Then on of the Vikings say "Those ships never come back. " i then say matterofactly "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" I then throw up my fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted. I then hear a bunch of febble exudes of why they can't go like "Today's not good for me. " or"I've gotta do my axe returns. " i then say "Alright. Those who stay will look after Hicca". Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room. I feel a little guilty thought using my only daughter to get volunteers thoght for deadly missions then 1 viking said "To the ships! " then my brother in law SPITELOUT said " I'm with you Stoick! "I then say (DRYLY)"That's more like it." The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and me alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the tells me "I'll pack my undies." I then think 'him and his undies'

I then say "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Then GOBBER says "Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hicca can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself...what could possibly go wrong?" I sink onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened. "What am I going to do with her Gobber" " Put her in training with the others." " No, I'm serious." " So am I." I turn to him, glaring. "She'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage." "Oh, you don't know that." " I do know that, actually." "No, you don't." "No, actually I do." " No you don't!" "Listen! You know what she's like. From the time she could crawl she's been...different. sHe doesn't listen. She Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for... for trolls." GOBBER then said(DEFENSIVE) "Trolls exist! They steal your socks." then he added darkly "But only the left ones. What's with that?" Then I start to tell a little story to gobber " When I was a boy... " then i hear GOBBER (GRUMBLING)I ignored it though and keep going " My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?" GOBBER then guessed even though I told him this story before "You got a headache." "No That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hicca is not that boy."GOBBER then says " well hicca is not a boy but a girl and You can't stop her, Stoick. You can only prepare her. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now." Gobber said.


	3. I did this

**HICCA'S P.O.V:**

I look up from the map in my note book and peek over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. I add another 'X' to the page, then scratch my pencil over the whole map in frustration. I snap the book closed and pocket it. I then say aloud "Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon." I then WHACK a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at me, hitting me in the face. I look up to see a snapped tree eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. I follow it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. I approache, beaming. I then say(IN SHOCK) "Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!" I strike a victory pose, planting my foot on the fallen Night Fury. I then say "I have brought down this mighty beast!" It then suddenly shifts.

"Whoa! " i spring back, terrified. I turn my blade on it. Rattled, i creep along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As i reach the head, i find the Night Fury staring coldly at me. I trie to look away, but I'm drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, i jab with my dagger, puffing myself up with false bravado.

"I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!" I raise the dagger, determined to prove my Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks my clenched concentration. I open an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged something i can't explain. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. I trie to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting myself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. I look over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds ashamed . (Then muttering, ashamed) "I did this." I turn to leave. I then Pause. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. I GRUMBLE. I check over my shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurry back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching my every move, i hurriedly saw through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES! In a blur, the dragon is upon me. pinning me down, grazing my neck. Looking like it's about to kill me. I am paralyzed.'that's it' I thought 'im dead'The dragon's breath ruffles my hair. I open my eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into me. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch me, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, i struggles to my feet, i stagger a few steps, collapse to my knees, and i fainted. It was about sundown once I woke up 'oh man I'm in so much trouble for being out all day' I thought so I got up and as quick as I can I went home when I got there I made sure to be quite opening the door I enter to see my dad , seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. I try to sneak past, up the stairs to my room. My dad seems none the wiser, when... "hicca"

"Dad. Uh... "he stands, takes a deep breath. " I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad. " "I need to speak to yo to dear" then we both straighten up and speak at the same time "I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. " "what" "what" "ok ladies first" "no you go first" "Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning. I then say (SCRAMBLING) "Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-"'great the seconde I change my mind he dose too the gods truly do hate me' I thought my dad then says " -You'll need this." And he hands me his axe. I avoid taking it. I" don't want to fight dragons." "Come on. Yes, you do." "Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons." "But you will kill dragons." "No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." "It's time Hicca." "Can you not hear me?" "This is serious dear!" My dad said then he forces the axe into my hands. Its weight drags me down. I looks up to see dad under-lit with firelight. "When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... "he then gestures non- specifically at me..." this." I then say a little hurt "You just gestured to all of me. " "Deal? " "This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Then my dad says with his stobuerness showing "DEAL?!"i then glance at the axe in my hands. 'It's a no win argument ' i thought. I then say(RESIGNED) "Deal." Satisfied, my dad grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door. "Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably." "And I'll be here. Maybe. Be careful dad i Love you" he then heads out the door with a quick huf leaving me holding the axe.


	4. training

HICCAS P.O.V

After I get up and eat I see I'm a little behind when I get there I see Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena. I then hear him say "Welcome to dragon training!" Every one else files through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.I then hear Ashton say "No turning back." I also hear tuffnut say "I hope I get some serious burns." And Ruffnut say " I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." I then hear ashton agree sayin "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." I then say sarcastically "Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." The teens turn to see me behind them. they Groan but I don't know why but some sound forced . Then Ruffnut says "Oh great. Who let her in?" OK that stung a little. Gobber then said "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." I then cough to correct him "I mean the recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his or her first dragon in front of the entire village." Snoutline then said "Hicca already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify her or...?" All the teens laugh and ruffnut said " Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Gobber then throws a supportive arm around Me and ushers me along. Gobber then tells me (cheery,and in confidence) "Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." I give him my 'is that supposed to help face'

Gobber then stick me in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. I can allredy hear terrible terror roars and bellows Gobber then tells everyone "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." From here i can see and hear Fishleg's bounce and giggle with excitement, barely able to contain himself. Gobber then tells us what dragon we will fight and fishlegs say facts about each dragon gobber mention's but I wasn't paying attention because I still counldnt get that dragon out of my head but I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Gobber yell "CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" then say "And...the Gronckle." Fishlegs the said (quietly; to himself) "Jaw strength, eight." Gobber then pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors. Snoutline then said "Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" since I've been working with Gobber since I was four I say "no he is not " I then get my best Gobber impression and say "I believe in learning on the job" Gobber then said "unfortunately hicca is correct" and then with that BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. We all scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns. Gobber then says "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?" I guess by saying "A doctor?". 'Wait no that's after' I though Fishlegs guesses "Plus five speed?" Ashtons says "A shield." And of corse he is correct when gobber said " Shields. Go." We scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. Gobbrr continues

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." I struggle to lift mine . Gobber helps me and sends me running. i see that Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. so They both grab it. I can hear tuffnut say "Get your hands off my shield!" And ruffnut respond with "There are like a million shields!" Tuffnut then said back to her " Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." And he said the wrong thing because Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. But He doesn't let go. ruffnut then said with fake concern "Ooops, now this one has blood on it." Then the Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. and Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down. Gobber then said "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Tuffnut said (DAZED) and ruffnut said (CONFUSED) "What?!" The Gronckle then scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The other s gather on the far side of the ring. Gobber then tells us

"Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." Then we scoop up weapons and begin hammering on our shields.I see The Gronckle shake its head at the clatter. I can see it is working Gobber then continues "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?" Snoutline guessed "Five!" but fishlegs corrected her "No, six."Gobber then said "Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" 'Oh great' I thought then I hear fishlegs say

"I really don't think my parents WOULD-" he was cut off though with a BAM! i see Fishlegs has his shield blasted away from were i am gobber then tells fishlegs "Fishlegs, out."Gobber then spots me hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs. Gobber tells me "Hicca ,get in there!" I can now see Ashton cartwheel out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past him and hit Snotlines shield. She's blasted onto her back. Gobber yells "Snotline! You're done!"Ashton ROLLS to a stop beside me, i stir awkwardly, trying to look cool. I then say with my voice breaking "So, I guess it's just you and me" then Ashton told me "no just you"

Ashton then ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks my shield clear off of my arm.I am now exposed. Gobber then tells me "One shot left" I panic and chases after my shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after me , leaving Ashton in the clear. Gobber the said worried "Hicca!" The Gronckle drives straight toward me , pinning me against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. then Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above my head. Gobber the said (rattled, but masking it I could tell ) "And that's six!" Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen. Gobber then said "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry" then . Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to us and says "Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to me ) always go for the kill." He hoists me to my feet and walks off. I look overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall. and think 'then why didn't the night fury '


	5. until we meet again

**HICCAS P.O.V:**

"So...why didn't you?" I mutter aloud as i drop the bola and press on in the direction it flew off. I drop into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. I scans the high stone walls... then notice a single black SCALE on the ground. I crouch down and pick it up, studying it. "Well this was stupid." I say to myself when SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past me. I recoil, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. I grin, excited to see it again, and slip closer. I watch as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, I pull out a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. I quickly sketch the dragon, desperate to record the image. The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened. I muttter to myself "Why don't you just...fly away?" I then spot the problem. I adjusts my drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. I accidentally drop the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides me from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting me. We exchange a profound, unflinching stare. which is hard to look away, the night fury is the one that breaks it by looking down at my charcoal that fell. He then without a sound walks over to it, then picks it up into his mouth. He then hose up on his hind legs leaning against the rock wall I'm on and throws it back up. It land about five feet from me, I just stare at it for a moment. But then get up and grab it I mutter a "thank you" hopefully loud anuf for him to hear it then I start walking to the entrance but before I get out of the dragons sight I wave and yell "until we meet again" then head to the great hall for the evening meeting for dragon training about a minute after leaving the cove it started to rain at first a little but by the time I was at the village it was pouring down.


	6. Chapter 6

HICCA'S P.O.V:

When I get to the great hall I hear Gobber say "He's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." When i come in All eyes turn to me , entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at me Gobber then said still glaring at me "Where did Hicca go wrong in the ring today?" I tried to take a seat at the table... when tuffnut said "she showed up. " and ruffnut said "she didn't get eaten. ..." I tried again to sit but they all keep closing the gaps. Rolling my eyes, i sit at the vacant table next to them. Ashton then said "she's never where she should be." Gobber said

"Thank you, Ashton". Gobber then stands. And says " You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber Then lays a giant book in the center of the table. And tells us "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Then A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. i can see Rain pouring down outside. " No attacks tonight. Study up." 'Yep they are really going to read that" I think sarcasticaly Gobber then leaves into the storm, leaving them staring at the book while i finish eating Tuffnut then said in a you've got to be kidding voice "Wait, you mean read?" Then ruffnut finishies her brothers sentece "While we're still alive?" Snoutline the said "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Then of corces fishlegs said " Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... " The other teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long. Tuffnut then said "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that..." "...but now..." Snotline gets up to one leave but me and Ashton he looks like he is considering reading it so I say "we can share"he cuts me off with "read it" then he starts walking away "oh great all mine then see you.." then I was cut off by a door slamming "tommorow jerk" I finished I then open the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, eccept for the few candles I pulled together. I pour through page after page of strange and frightening dragons. I then mutter " Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class." I turn the page. "Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." My eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon. " Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. It startles me a little but i presses on reading . " Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."i begin flipping through the pages. theres A blur of dragons... " Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight... " 'man do we kill every thing on sight' i think i finally lands upon the page i've been looking for. "Night Fury." The pages are BLANK - no image, except for a few, sparse details. " Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." I then pull my sketchbook out of my vest and opens it to my drawing of the dragon i lays it over the book's blank page. 'I must learn more about it' I think before leaving and going home for some rest.


	7. search

STOICS P.O.V:

I hover over the nautical map - my eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons. I then tell the men "I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady." I raises my gaze to... A FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK i see the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what I i am considering. "Take us in." I tell the crew The helmsman steers my ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst. Then I hear 1viking yell "Hard to port... for Helheim's gate." We dissapear into the a flash of light. i see A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash. we are off to fight


	8. the 'incident'

HICCA'S P.O.V:

the next day I got up early for training I got dressed in my favorite outfit it is my green knee high dress with my brown leggings and boots and my fur vest. After I got dressed I went to the great hall to eat when I got there only a few Vikings grabbed a some fish and a few vegetables and ate when I was done I went and got a shield and a fish and put them close to the cove so I can go after training. After that I went home to grab my journal I then started to draw about half an hour later Gobber came to get me for dragon training . Me and Gobber we're the first their within 20 minutes every one else came when they did Gobber opened the gates to a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. And said " mornin hope your all ready for dragon training we're going against the deadly madder now everyone grab a shield so we may begin" and every one grabbed a shield and this time Gobber made sure to get two shields with a skull. About 5 minutes of being in the ring my curiosity gets the better of me and I wander over to Gobber to say "You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? " then KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of my hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind me i YELP and RUN. Gobber tells me "FOCUS Hicca! You're not even trying." Then to everyone else " Today... is all about attack." I can see The Nadder hop from wall to wall, sending the others scurrying. Gobber then tell everyone "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."The others move in, I see The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes.I can hear Fishlegs girly SCREAMS and i can see him lift an entire wall to shield himself from the spray I giggle it looked funny . Then i hear fishlegs yell "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods." I just think 'really your just questioning them now' Gobber then said "Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Next thing I know I hear ruffnut yell

"How about I give you one!" And i see Ruff and Tuff shoving each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. Then the Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them. And Gobber said " Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." I wander up to Gobber again , while the others dart past. And ask "Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Gobber tells me "None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there." I say xI know, I know, but hypothetically..." then i hear ashton whisper "Hicca!" he then puts his finger to his lips and gestures for me to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising us by landing in front of him . Ashton somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. he rears back to strike - just as Snotline LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Ashton behind her. And i hear snotline say "Watch out babe. I'll take care of this." Then Ashton yells

"Hey!" When Snotline MISSES. Ashton glares at her. snout line then said (DEFENSIVE) "The sun was in my eyes, Ashton . What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"Then the Nadder tears off after Ashton , knocking down walls in pursuit. he leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. I wander up to Gobber again. And say "They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"gobber then said "Hicca!" Then i hear ashton say my name I spin around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward me . Ashton comes flying through the dust and before I can move away crash-lands on top of me , laying us out in a limb-tangled mess. Then I hear tuffnut teaseing Ashton by "Oooh! Love on the battlefield!" And ruffnut saying "he could do better."Then the Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust. I say (struggling to untangle us ) "Just... let me... why don't you... "The Nadder spins around and races back toward us like a Raptor. Ashton untangles himself and tries to pull his axe from my shield... which is attached to my limp, gangly arm. He PLANTS his hand on my chest I am shocked and can't move then he YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. Like nothing happened he SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off. I still shocked with my hand over my chest sit up everyone but Ashton is actually scocked he then comes over angiry and glaring and yells at me ME like he hasn't done a nuff "Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on." He then FINALLY. Notices my position he then comes over with a little care in his eyes and said "hicca..." but I cut him off by standing up with my arm still over my chest and I slap him hard across the face (i mean hard theres a giant red hand mark on his face and by the looks of it will bruise) and yell"don't hicca me how dare you to think I used to like you" I then run off crying still holding were ashton touched me I start to go to the only place I feel safe right now and that place for some reason is the cove with the night fury.

ASHTON P.O.V:

After hicca ran off crying I was frozen in shock now realizing what I did to her I was just standing there mouth agaped until Gobber started screaming at me "YOU SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!." He then luaches at me punching me in the face he then walks off muttering about how I should sleep with one eye open and about coming back with his hammer hand I stand there with a slap mark starting to turn purple and a newly forming black eye then tuffnut said "dude what we're you thinking doing that if that was Gobber imagine when the chief finds out you'd be wishing to be banished" I then pale thinking about what will happen if the chief finds out because I did that to his daughter his only daughter and heir to Berk tuff is right I will be wishing for banishment I then run home when I hear Gobber coming back when I opened the door SLAP 'come on is it turn ashtons face black and blue day' I think but all I say is "ow" then I see my mom slapped me she then yell at me " ASHTON MARIANNA HOFFERSON WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DOING THAT TO THE CHIEFS DAUGHTER" I stand there stunded how did she find out "how did you-" mom cut me off "Gobber told me"

"OK my diffence it was an accident the Nadder was coming at me so I jumped and landed on hicca and my axe got stuck in her shield then the nadder was still coming so by mistake I put my hand on Hicca's chest to get my axe out of her shield " "Ashton your grounded no hanging out with your friends and I will take your axe you can only get it back if their is a dragon raid for the next 2 months your only allowed to go to the arena and here and when were are eating you are sitting with me and not your friends now give me your axe and go to your room unless you want three months young man " I reluctantly give my mom my axe then I go to my room.


	9. I trust you

HICCA'S P.O.V:

After the 'incident' I ran off crying to the cove I didn't go in though I sat at the entrance crying for a good half hour once I stopped crying I got up and grabed my shield and the fish and went to the entrance and tried to go through two rouck put my shield got stuck between the two rocks I tried pushing and pull in the shield it wouldn't budge so I gave up and threw the fish over the shield and crawled under it I then stood up and tried to push my shield out from the outside still nothing so I turned around and grabbed the fish by it's gills then I hear a SNORT from behind me. I turn to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. It gets down , approaching me... ready to pounce. swallow my fear and offers the fish. Doing so i reveal my dagger . The dragon sees it and hisses. So I reache for it, getting a growl. I pause, i then carefully lifts it by the handle, and i toss it away. The dragon calms down . As it approaches the fish, i notice that it's missing teeth. And say "Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had... "then wamh A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. The dragon snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it in one bite. I continue "... teeth." Then the teeth retract again. The dragon presses closer with an expectant look. I retreat nervously. And say "Uh, no. No, I don't have any more." The Fury backs me up against a rock, placing us in the same position as before. The dragon closes in over me , staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then the dragon makes some weird faces and nosies and regurgitates a chunk of fish onto my lap. We exchange stares. I then realize what dragon to do.I give him a are you kidding me look then I crouche down slowly and squeamishly pick it up. The dragon waits expectantly. I gag and gnaw off a bite of the slimy fish. I force a smile. Toothless tries to mimic me . Amazed, I sits up and says "are you trying to smile" and then i trie to touch him. The dragon HISSES ant me and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog.I then get up as nd go over to him confident he won't hurt me when he turned he found me seated beside him. The dragon tolerates my persistent presence... until i trie to touch his damaged tail. He SNAPS at me . I take the hint and leave. About 10 minutes later he gets up and hangs upside down wrapping his wings around himself and sleeps all I can think is

'can he get anymore bat like' I wait a little for him to wake up he doesn't so I got board not wanting to go home I start to sketch the fury in the sand when I was about to detail the eyes the dragon woke up and came up behind me Aware of his presence, I continue drawing , trying not to scare him off. I see the dragon walk off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction. Finally, the fury drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased.

I stand and take in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. I accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from the dragon .I take my foot off then I steps on it again. He growls again. Realizing how sensitive he is, i step carefully between each line, turning round and round until I unwittingly bump into the dragon . He snorts. Once again, were face to face. I slowly extend my hand. The dragon hesitates. I turn my head away and close my eyes. I then hear some shifting and a few grunts then a hand grabs mine and the person said in a deepish voice "I trust you" I gasp then turned my head I screamed and backed away because instead of a dragon there was a boy that looked 18 so my age (A/N in my story hicca's 18 not 15) with jet black hair that was a little above shoulder length with a small braid on one side he also had green eyes and pale skin but 1 peculiar thing was that on his face instead of freckles looked like scales he also had some on his shoulder's he was wearing a black muscle shirt with black pants he did not have shoes on he was about 1 foot taller then me he was also very handsome . I then ask "w-who are you and what happened to the night fury "

Then the boy said "well uh about that I am the night fury " "what how" "well you know how nadders have spike tails and change wings have the ability to turn invisible " I nod "well night furys can turn human" my jaw droped "really" I ask he nodded "well I should problem introduce myself I'm hicca hicca horrendous haddock the third and you" "I'm a night fury" "I mean what's your name" "uh I don't have a name all the other dragon just call me night fury " "well if you don't have a name I can give you one if you want " I ask with a blush because I already know a name I want to give him "well OK" he said "umh uh what about toothless if you like you can say no if you want" I then put my hands behind my back and make a super cute face he thinks a bout it for a moment and said "sure so hicca do you wanna talk" he asks I tell him "sure can I maybe ask you some questions about dragons if it's not a bother" "no ask away " "uhm OK how do dragons communicate " he then started chuckling little and said "out of all the questions you ask that one first" he said amused I say "why is something wrong with my question "no I just think it's cute anyway to anwser your question we can talk by sending messages to each other by are minds like persay I wanted to say hi to a friend I consertrate and think hi" "oh that's so cool do you think it would work on me " "uh I don't know I've never heard of a dragon talking to a human that way wanna try" I nod he then looks at me and I hear his voice in my head say "hi hicca did it work" I was about to nod but instead I concentrate on toothless and think back "yeah it did this " he then said "yep" I then say "that's so cool oh I have another question can all dragons turn human" I ask excited like a child on snogglog day he anwsered "from what I heard only night furys" I keep asking questions and toothless keep answering the best he could I learned a lot about dragons that wasn't even hinted in borks dragon manual. Then toothless asked "OK that's snuff questions about dragons today how bout we get to know each other a little "OK well both awser each question well take turn you first"I say "OK what's your favourite colour mines green" toothless said "mines green too OK age I'm 18" "I'm 18 to OK favourite food mines Icelandic cod " "I don't know mine used to be fish till I had to eat your slimed covered half a regergitated fish you really should learn to cook" I joked "hey I was being nice and sharing what little food I had with you " "OK what's your least favourite food mines eel" "mine to eel actually makes dragons real sick OK when's your hatchday mines November 22" "uh what's a hstchday?" I ask "it's the day you hatched" "oh us Vikings call it a birthday mines September 27 witch means I'm older then you" I said and toothless did a pouty face which was cute wait what "OK... " we keep asking questions all night turns out we or had a lot in commen after we finished talking I didn't want to leave So I asked "uh toothless " "yeah hicca" "I was wondering if you would like to watch the stars with me"I asked shyly I'm glad it's dark I'm pretty sure I look like a tomatoes right now "sure" then toothless lied down on the grass facing the sky I lied down beside him I then saw a shape in the stars and said "look toothless those look like a spoon" then toothless said "yeah and look those ones look like a terrible terror " I laugh when isaw that it did in fact look like a terrible terror and we keep pointing out shapes in the stars later though I started to get cold I think toothless noticed "hey hicca are you cold" "a little" I amited then all the sudden toothless grabs me and pulls me twords him so he's hugging me "that better" he asks I nodd not looking up because of my blushing face I don't know why I always blush around him I just met him today I then say "thanks" he said "no problem what are friends for" I then turned a little so I can see the sky to look for more shapes in the sky still with a blush on my face . then I thought 'I think I might have a crush on toothless' that was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep in toothless's arms.


	10. why did I do that

TOOTHLESS P.O.V:

(Yes it is possible for me to get a point of view) I woke up with hicca in my arms I looked at her face she had a pieace of her hair on her face I don't know why I did it but I brushed the hair behind her ear then watched her sleep not wanting to wake her and the only thought going through my head was 'hicca looks cute sleeping' I then decide to wake her since the sun was up already I shook her a little and said "hicca time to get up" the only response I got was "five more minutes" I chuckle. this time stand up and back up a little a go into my dragon form I then went down and pounced onto hicca licking her face playfully she woke up in a fit of laughter almost yelling "toothless haha sto.. haha St-stop it" I did stop and she stood up and wiped her face clean when doing that I changed back into my human form and walked over to her when I came In arms reach hicca punched me in the arm it didn't hurt that much she then said "that's for waking me up like that"we both laugh I then get an idea that hicca will probley kill me for but it's worth it I get a mistviouse smirk I then go up behind hicca and pick her up bridal style hicca screamed then said "toothless what are you doing " I only smirk and throw hicca into the pond she screams and lands in the middle with a splash when she came up her face was priceless I couldn't help it I burst out laughing I was laughing so hard that I fell to the ground clutching my stomach until I heard hicca yell in rage "toothless your gonna pay for this" i got up when hicca was running towards me I started running with hicca right after me we we're like that for a while until hicca tackled me and we landed with me on the bottom and hicca on top we we're both red I the asked "so what do I pay" I ask her she got off me and replied with "this" she then pushed me into the pond and she started laughing when I surfaced I saw hicca still laughing so I grab her wrist and pull her in to the pond we ended up having a water war until I got hungry so I asked hicca "are you hungery I am" she nodded "OK" I then went over and grabbed 2 fish with my nightfury super speed I saw swimming by while hicca setup a fire she was about to light it when I said "allow me" and even in my human form I can breath fire just not as much so I blew a little flam and it made a nice fire hicca cooked the fish I caught while I got some water for us to drink when we we're both done we started to eat the fish on the first bite I couldn't believe how good it tasted "hicca you know you are a really good cook" hicca blushed and muttered "thanks" to me after we we're done eating we started talking more "...I. had to hide from Gobber for the whole day I swear if he found me I wouldn't be here right now" "well you did blow up the forge" "but it was gobbers fault he left a six year old alone to make a explosive" we we're both laughing "yeah it is but why did you have to make it in the first place" I asked "well if you think us Vikings are fit don't it is a very rare thing in Berk to be fit they wanted ithe explosives to make a new well" we burst out in even more laughter and continued telling story's till the sun started to go down "uh I should probley go now toothless I have metting for dragon training tonight." "OK will you come back tommorow" "yes I will" hicca said then I said "bye goodnight hicca" "bye and goodnight toothless" she the leaned over and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(A/N Ha Ha you probley hate me for the sepence right now I'm so evil)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kissed my cheek.

She ran off with a red face probley the same shade as mine and you know what all I did was stand there with my hand on the cheek she kissed smiling like an idiot and now I just realized I might have a crush on hicca.

HICCA'S P.O.V:

after I left the cove only thing running through my head was ' now he might figure out I have a crush on him even though we just met why did I do that, why did I do that, why did I do that,why did ...' all the way back to Berk

A/N:

So a little toothcup fluff in this chapter and how is the story so far please comment and tell me how you like the toothless point of view and if you want some one else's P.O.V then feel free to suggest it I will try to fit it in to the story if I can. until next time bye


	11. Chapter 11

HICCA'S P.O.V:

'why did I do that, why did I do that, why did I do that,why did ...' Was the only thing going through my head the whole way back to the village when I got home I dropped it and started to go to work on my suprie for the meeting for dragon training that is in an hour so what I do is grab the material's I need and I started to make it I was finished about 1 hour later and I headed to the meeting when I got there I sat down next to gobber then every one else came fishlegs sat on the other side of me and beside him was tuffnt across from us we're ruffnut and snoutline. Then Ashton came and sat on the empty log across from Gobber and let's just day if looks could kill Ashton would be twitching in a pool of his own blood right Now. Gobber then told us "ok from now on we have a schedule every Monday we have survivor Tuesday fighting Thursday facts and Friday fitness any questions" anytime asked "why do we miss so many days" "beside I don't wanna see all ya every morning and it gives ya a break so no complaining also from now on we are keeping points so the 2 with the highest points at the end of training will be in the ring with the elder watching and she will pick who kills the nightmare from there" "uh I got a question have you already started the points" I ask "yes so far ashton's got 10 points Hicca's got 9 points snoutline's got 7 fishlegs with 6 and the twins both have 5 now to finish off let's tell starts who will go first" we all looked at each other then gobber said "ok I'll go first let's see how bout starts from when ya were wee Vikings let's start with Ashton this one is called the dress "I saw Ashton blush I mentally laugh I remember that day because even though I may not look it IM 18 IM older then all the other teens there all 14. "ok this story was back when Ashton was 3 months old at the time I was working in the forge and babysitting Hicca at the time when Ingrid (ashtons mom) came in with Ashton wearing a pink dress to get her axe sharpened I didn't say anything about the dress because ingrid put him in them all the time because she thought she was going to have a girl so she made a bunch of dresses but when she had a boy she didn't have anymore material so she had to wait for trader yohon to come back to Berk any way when Hicca saw Ashton being the curious 4 year old she was..." Gobber was cut off by the teens yelling"what" then snoutline saying "what do you mean four year old how can she be 4 when ashton was 3 months" I couldn't hold it back any longer so I burst out laughing when I calmed down I asked "how old do you think I am" then tuffnut said "uh aren't you like 13 or 14" I laughed and said "why thank you for the compliment but IM 18 years old heck I was there when you all were born helping the midwife infact I held all of you before your own mother" then ruffnut said "really then which of us were born first" she said gesturing between herself and tuffnut "you ruffnut by 10 minuties" everybody had shocked faces on but me and gobber I then said "you know I even helped name snoutline her parents at first wanted to name her snoutlout until I said 'why do you wanna give her a boy name you should name her snoutline it's more of a girls name' and her parents liked it and named her snoutline" now everyone but me had on a shocked face then snoutline said "wait so like technically you named me" now thinking about "yeah I guess" then she had on a horrified expression just clueing in that her parents let a four year old name her then tuffnut said "wait if you were there when we were born dose that mean you saw all of us naked" I blush a little realizing that and I say "yeah I was the one that washed the baby's for the midwife can we continue the story now Gobber"I asked and gobber continued the story with all us teens impersonating tomatoes "ok well any way hicca being the curious 4 year old she was asked ' what happened to Ashton did you twad him in for a girl I wouldn't bwame you though boys are yucky'" everyone burst out laughing and I just go red ".Ingrid then told little hicca 'no I didn't trade Ashton in for a girl this is Ashton he's just has to wear dresses until trader yohon comes back ' hicca just said 'well then Ashton you are going to get owt of the dwess soon trader yohon should be here next week at least that's what my daddy told me ' Ingrid smiled then got her axe and left after saying bye to hicca and me and in fact a week later trader yohon came and Ashton finally got boys clothes but to this day right now even Ashton still wears a skirt" gobber said and everyone burst out laughing because in fact Ashton was wearing his favourite spike and skull skirt over his black leggings gobber then said "OK that is anuff for tonight it's time you go to bed it's getting late." We all got up and went home when I got home I got ready for bed then I got my supries for toothless some wear I could get it easy I then went to my bed and fell asleep and once again dreamped of toothless.

A/N

hi Its me what do you think the supries is I would also like to say if you have any ideas for the story feel free to put it in the comments or PM me also I changed hicca and the teens age it was originally they were as all 15 but now the teens are 14 and hicca's 18 so until next time bye


End file.
